codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Khan Iskandar
Cade Iskandar (born 29 June 2299 – 4 March 2366 IK July 289 – 17 March 356 RE) was the tritagonist of the Code Breaker series. He was the Ameer and the son of Khalid Capil Iskandar of the Ma-I Ophir, the strongest and largest terrorist group throughout the world even before the Great Expansion of the Eurasian Empire. He grew up completely harnessed to one day be the Khalid, and was privileged to countless of money that was all due to sponsors, ransoms, and illegal business, particularly their secretly investment with the Ravien drug. Before the invasion of the Philippines by the Eurasian Empire, his father had made it a point to gain the independence of the southern region of the Philippines and convert the Island of Mindanao to be their own country with the start of their new Islamic Empire. Though small of a resistance group at first, they were seen to be a large threat; and when the Eurasian Empire successfully conquered the Philippines, they turned themselves to be the one who'll free the country from the Empire. Biography Early Life Cade was born on 29 June 2299 Imperiya Kalendar in Sultan Kudarat, Philippines that was later renamed as Area Seventy-two, Philipp; to Capil Iskandar, Khalid of the Ma-I Ophir, and an unknown Indonesian woman who've been held as hostage against her Christian priest elder brother. It was revealed that Cade's father had raped his mother just a week after hostage countless of times since then. When his mother found out about her pregnancy of him, she tried to abort him but was stopped by his father. Since that time, his mother was held and tied against a pole to limit her movements until he was born. It was also noted that if Cade had been a girl, his father would have killed him at the spot. Also, Cade's mother tried to kill him when he was just a day old in fear of what will his father made him do when he was old enough. But before she could do so, his father figured it and before she was even executed, she committed suicide. Marriage with Safina When he was fourteen years old, his father had betrothed him with Safina Bint Shakir, the daughter of one of Cade's father's friend. His bride was only thirteen at that time. The union was to be made in order to strengthen their families, given that the Shakir family were known ruthless assassins and had contributed much for the flow of the Ravien drug business. Before the marriage though, Cade was made to promise to never take any other woman. Cade, with no say to everything, agreed that right after they were married and after the celebration, he took his bride with him to consummate their marriage. It was noted that even if they were married three years even before the start of the series, Cade's intention of not having a child until the battle against the Eurasian Empire ended remains. Physical Description Cade was said to be a handsome young man despite having countless of scars on his body due to his background as a rebel. He was described to look much like his mother than his father, being said to have his mother's dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes. He kept his hair relatively long until his shoulders but never exceeded that length. He was relatively tall and muscular. As Timo Nyman, he took possession of one of the stolen Eurasian mask that allowed him to change his face. Personality Abilities Battles Family Appearances Trivia Category:Character